¡Dime Onii-chan!
by MigLi-san
Summary: Subaru es el hijo y por ende hermano menor, eso nadie podria cambiarlo. Esto es aprovechado por sus hermanos quienes insisten en ser llamados "Onii-chan" reiterando constantemente quienes son los mayores. Lo que la mayoria no sabe es que cierto pelirrojo es el unico que posee la llave para cumplir ese deseo. ¿Cual será esa llave? [Two-Shot: Comedia, Lemon y Yaoi]
1. Tu no eres mi Hermano

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

 **NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que plagian el fic, así que agradecería que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den crédito, muchas gracias. Mi saludos y disfruten.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Diabolik Lovers le pertenece puramente a la compania Rejet, solo los uso para mi diversión y lo único que es obra mía es esta historia de mi pervertida mente, quien lo imaginaria, un otome siendo yaoi...Dios.

 **ADVERTENCIA: Relacion hombre por hombre** , si no te gusta te invito gentilmente por tu bien que no lo leas, si es lo contrario ¡A disfrutar Fujoshi/Fundashi!, y si nunca leiste nada de este género, hazlo, es lo mejor que hay.

* * *

 _-¡Te he dicho que me llames "Onii-chan"!_

¿Ha?, ¿Como mierda había ocurrido todos esto?, solo sé que de repente, como si a todos les hubiera dado un ataque de locura simultanea, empezaron a hacer extraños pedidos. ¡Esta familia está desquiciada!. Kanato, con su estúpido oso, empezó a rogar que lo llame como a mi hermano mayor. S-si ¡Es innegable que es mi hermano!, pero...¡Nunca lo llamaré como tal!

 _-¡No!, llamará así a Ore-sama antes ¡Ya verán!, solo yo conseguiré ese privilegio._

Otro más...Me pregunto porque nací aquí...Bueno, no es algo que deba responderme. Llego a oírme a mi mismo relatar ese porque y voy a derrumbar la mansión en un instante de un puñetazo. Ja, si no es que no lo hago antes de seguir oyendo estos pedidos estúpidos.

 _-Lo cierto, Subaru, es que te correspondería de vez en cuando decírnoslo, cumples ese papel después de todo._

¡No soy un juguete!, aprieto los dientes y fulmino a Reiji con la mirada, pero él siempre victorioso no se inmuta ni por un segundo. Como hace, no lo sé, pero si lo supiera le haría cambiar esa cara de piedra a un par de golpetazos convirtiéndola en una de llanto que clamaría piedad porque frenara, tratando de extorsionarme con promesas de que ya nunca mas me regañaría o daría ordenes.

 _-Vamos, vamos, déjenlo de molestar..._

Valla, una pizca de esperanza nace en mi ante esa especie de ayuda.

 _-¿Nee, nee Subaru-chan? ¿Porque no vienes con tu onii-chan a jugar un rato?_

 _-¡¿AH?! ¡No eres mi onii-chan!_

 _-¡Pero que adorable lo dices!, vamos nfu~, repítelo por mi ¿Si?_

¿Cree que haciendo pucheros mientras agranda esos ojos como el gatito de Shrek va a lograr algo?, Reiji me frena de inmediato con la mirada antes de que si quiera mi pie avance para posicionarme frente a Raito y golpearlo. Refunfuño por lo bajo. Con lo que odio que me encierren así como un animal salvaje ¡Tengo una vida! ¡De vampiro, pero una vida al fin y al cabo!. Los miro, a cada uno de esos cuatro persistentes que tengo como hermanos.

Que suerte la mía.

 _-Teddy...Subaru no me quiere decir Onii-chan...¿Q-que puedo hacer ahora?, n-no...Snif, no...N-no sirve de -Wuaaaaaa- nada...¡NO SIRVE DE NADA GRITAR SIQUIERA!_

Me alarmé, por el llanto, por los gritos, por lo adorable que se veía a su manera. Un predecible "Tsk" salió de mi boca, mientras intenté alejarme del peligro de terminar cediendo por darme lástima mi "hermano mayor" el cual parecía menor ¡Y vaya que lo parecía!, con esa estatura y comportamiento de niño chiquito solo hacia auto-colocarse en la frente un cartel de _"Miren que shota soy"._ Si tuviera que moverme de lugar entre la escala de hermanos, yo sin duda me pondría arriba de los trillizos, luego de Reiji...No...Mejor ocupo el puesto numero cuatro, Ayato -A pesar de su complejo el cual TODOS conocemos- me parece digno de algo de madurez, muy poca, MUY poca, pero algo allí hay ¡Pero merece unas buenas patadas a ver si se le acomodan las ideas!. Pero no soy capaz de dárselas...Después de todo...

 _-Deja de llorar con tu peluche, tus actos no servirán contra mi carisma, mira._

La fuente de mis molestos pensamientos se abre entre mi confesión interna captando mi atención. Cuando lo miro todos parecen prestar atención a lo que bien podria ser el inicio de un truco de magia. ¿Porque le dan comida a los perros? ¿No ven que solo alimentan la idiotez de Ayato? ¡Después no va a parar!, y lo peor LO PEOR DE TODO y remarco: LO PEOR DE TODO, es que me dejará nuevamente en evidencia. Mas vale que Reiji esté leyendo mi mirada ahora porque de hacer lo que pienso que va a hacer ese hermano ya le tengo preparada una buena paliza. Y si lo esquiva ya atacaré algún que otro mueble. Me sonríe, con muchos aires de "Galan", de "Hago desmayar a toda fangirl que se cruce a al menos un kilómetro cerca mio". Miro con molestia, intentando no profundizar mucho en esa mirada matadora, y en el mal sentido, no por lo mortífero...Si no...¡Bueno ya saben! ¿Para que les voy a explicar?, si leen esto es lógico que entiendan que quiero decir ¿¡Verdad!? ¡Ya me están alterando, humanas!, ni se sus nombres y ya me están haciendo hablar de más. ¡¿Quieren que las golpee?! ¿Saben que molesto es tener que ocultar mi cara roja todo el tiempo?. ¡En fin!, me sigue mirando el muy desgraciado, así que uso mi mejor arma que en realidad nunca sirven -Odio mis fracasos- y golpeo justo una lampara de pie que está al lado suyo, asustándolo porque noto que este se mueve hacia un costado pensando que el golpe sería directo en su contra. ¡Ja!, toma eso, por estúpido-molesto-sonroja-hermanos.

 _-¡Oye!, ¡Ten cuidado con Ore-sama!, ¿Como te atreves a-_

 _-Ya basta, Subaru, se respetuoso y llámame onii-chan y puede que te perdone por haber destrozado una lampara de pie de mas de siete mil yens. No lo tomes como que preciso afecto de tu parte, pero en verdad deseo saber como quedaría que brindes un poco de actuación sobre como debería ser un hermano menor ideal._

Que barato para lo que suele comprar Reiji. Y que osadía intentar negociar conmigo. No soy tan idiota, e-eh, quiero decir ¡No soy NADA idiota!, tranquilamente puedo negociar romper todo o que Reiji me dé inmunidad diplomática y me proteja de no tener que decirle a nadie "onii-chan" sin excepción. Pero como leyendo mi mente...

 _"No rompas nada mas o deberás limpiar, no obstante Karl te dará tu merecido castigo, como aquella vez que te arrojó al mar..."_

¡El mar no!

Mierda, debo desistir de amenazar.

 _-Vamos, Subaru, no me hagas esperar justo a mi ¿No ves que mi tiempo es valioso?, estoy retrasando horas de pociones por solo unas palabras fáciles de decir._

 _-...-_ Decido no responder, antes de que milagrosamente encuentre una forma de acabar con su inmortalidad y la utilice en él. Pero de todas formas acoto algo a ultimo momento _. -¿P-porque no aplicas eso en ti mismo y llamas así a Shu?_

 _-Si siempre te sonrojas cuando te hablo...¿No es porque me ves como tu onii-chan y no deseas admitirlo? ¿Eh?_

¡¿QUEEEEE?!, como menos te veo es como a un hermano, Ayato. Me molestó hasta el punto en que él me mira medio atemorizado, ya que mi cara -aun sin verla lo sé- está demostrando una ira potencial emergiendo de mi en forma de aura peligrosa.

 _-Aah~, cállense, son demasiado ruidosos ¿Que no hay un botón para ponerlos en mute?_

 _-¿Mute?-_ Pregunta el idiota que me sonrojó, al vago que está allí, muy tranquilo durmiendo. ¡UN DÍA VOY A AHORCARLO CON SUS AURICULARES! ¡Que me ayude!, es mi hermano preferido después de todo.

Me sonrojo, por el simple echo de admitir esa vergüenza. Entonces los papeles se invierten como si yo hubiese echo algo malo y Ayato me mira con mala cara mientras observaba sonrojado a Shu. ¿Pero que culpa tengo ahora? ¿Porque yo si el idiota es el?

 _-Mute es "Silencio", Ayato...-_ Alecciona Reiji con su estilo de profesor graduado en todas las asignaturas posibles.

 _-Jajajajjaja ¡No sabias ni eso! ¿Y así pretendes que te llame hermano mayor? ¡Jajajaja!_

Me rio de mi pequeñito triunfo, pero mi mente sabe que no debe hacerlo, después de todo yo tampoco recordaba el significado de la palabra. Es que Ayato no sabe NADA de ingles. ¡Pero cállense!, ustedes seguramente no lo sabían ¿Verdad?, eso espero, y si lo saben se callan, no quiero saberlo. En fin...Estoy rogando ayuda desesperada con la mirada pero nadie acciona ¡Esto será una masacre!

 _-Subaru._

La voz resolutiva de Shu me hace responder de manera automática.

 _-¿Si?_

 _-Pareces necesitar ayuda._

No..¿Recién ahora te das cuenta? ¡Bravo! ¡Un gran aplauso para el hombre mas lúcido sobre la tierra!. Lo miro mientras por mis adentros les digo a ustedes que si son fans de Shu...Vayan preparándose para los golpes, o preguntas sobre como se puede hacer para entender a este "hermano" que tengo.

 _-¡Si, tsk, hace una hora!_

 _-Bien, te ayudaré._

Mi sonrisa crece a modo de traición y lo veo, con toda la emoción de una pesadilla llegando a su esperado fin para no volver a ser repetida. ¡Si! ¡El bueno y confiable Shu!. Bueno, por motivos lógicos lo expreso al menos con mi voz mi gratitud, no me da el coraje para eso de decirlo abiertamente...¡Pero en verdad le agradezco!, se levanta un poco del sofá, al fin haciéndose visible por sobre el respaldo del sofá y quitándose un auricular, mientras su ojo se abre y me observa.

 _-Primero dime "Onii-chan".-_ Y una sonrisita casi inexistente se oculta en la comisura de sus labios.

¡Tu puta madre Shu! ¡Maldito traidor hijo de...¡Hijo de alguna mujer rápida! ¡Alguna zorra de por alli! ¡Ya se! ¡De Cordelia!. Mi mirada ha de ser fuego, y el contrario se vuelve a recostar. Es muy vago para seguir intentándolo y se rinde.

 _-¡Eso!, duerme maldito cobarde antes de que te falten los colmillos por uno de mis golpes._

Noto la risita de Reiji, debatiéndose entre agitar las aguas y permitirme golpear a Shu o conservar su patética calma. Parpadeo, y en ese MICROSEGUNDO unos brazos me rodean por la cintura. Me sobresalto y noto el cabello de Raito asomarse por el perfil de mi rostro. ¿Que?

 _-Vamos, hermanito menor~, son solo dos fáciles palabras. "O-nii-chan", ¿Ves, ves?, ¡Dilo~!_

¡Que ni lo sueñe!, que ni ose intentar convencerme nuevamente porque esta perdiendo gran parte de su tiempo. El cual por cierto preferiría que invirtiera en sus hobbies como la perversión diaria hacia mujeres. Aplico una desmedida fuerza innecesaria en las manos de Raito como si pudiera ser un digno adversario ante mi rudeza y las aparto haciéndole crujir algunos que otros huesos. Este chilla y se aparta sobándose las marcas de mis dedos. Y yo, no puedo creer como hasta para gritar hace ese gesto molesto de pervertido con tintes aniñados. Bufo molesto mi usual _"Tsk"_ llevándome una mirada de Ayato que alza la ceja y no aparta sus ojos verdes de mi.

 _-Por los cielos, rindamonos, encárguense de limpiar la casa, Subaru nunca va a soltar ni siquiera la primera vocal que conforma la palabra "Onii-chan"._

 _-¡No!, debe de haber alguna forma en que Ore-sama pueda doblegarlo._

Lo miro, él es todo un manojo de decisión, pensamientos y miradas hacia mi persona. ¿Siempre tan confiado?, me exaspero, gruñendo sonidos incomprensibles como si fuera un pequeño lobo que se contiene en vano, pues aunque no lo hiciera, nadie de esa familia se asustaría o prestaría atención a un par de golpes en los lugares mas caros de la casa. Sacudo la cabeza, y es entonces cuando aprovecho el pie que me brindó Reiji a retirarme de la conversación. Me da igual si me acusa con ese idiota de Karl de haber roto la lámpara de pie, yo me voy y que se pudran todos los demás en el cielo. Un pie deriva hacia mi costado, inseguro de donde ir en aquel enorme lugar, pero poco me importa. Vagaré por lugares inciertos.

 _-Allá ustedes, ¡Me voy!_

Cumpliendo mi palabra comienzo a caminar por los pasillos de la mansión esta que me rodea innecesariamente grande. Pero no conozco mas que esto, mas que la ostentación, así que cierro los ojos y me imagino que estoy recorriendo un nuevo lugar, solo guiándome por el ruido de la gente de abajo llamada "Hermanos". Mi oreja cual antena detecta unos pasos subiendo escaleras. Si, alguien se acercaba a mi o iba hacia la misma dirección. Eran pasos fugases, irregulares, como llamando la atención y siendo discretos al mismo tiempo. Es entonces cuando me acuso de adolescente estúpido que no tiene nada mejor que hacer en la vida y golpeo una puerta -Pero no muy fuerte- llegando solo a rasgar un poco la madera. Era la puerta del baño. Entonces entro, sintiendo unas ganas grandes de entrar y liberar mi vejiga un poco.

¿Tengo que contar esa parte?, bueno, tomé mi gran pene entre mis manos y oriné.

Fin.

Y si, fin del fic.

MigLi, ya puedes publicarlo.

Bueno, no, es increíble como en mi mente puedo hablar tan fluido. La cuestión es que estaba ya subiendo mis boxer, cuando la puerta se habré violentamente sacándome de mi distracción. No sé en que, pero estaba realmente distraído. Quizá en las posibles reacciones de todos mis hermanos si los llamaba como ellos querían.

Kanato: Seria algo así como una gran emoción y me obligaría a jugar con él y Teddy -Sin tocarlo- a jugar al té o esas cosas de niños chiquitos que no comprendo. O quizá me obligaría a acompañarlo como buen hermanito menor y comer dulces junto a el hasta que me de cáncer de estómago mas o menos.

Raito: ¡No!, el pervertido vaya a saber uno que cosas me haría si dijera un simple "Onii", a penas empezar a decir la palabra ya lo tengo sobre mi tratando de acosarme.

Reiji: Me obligaría a decirlo por siempre a base de amenazas realmente escalofriantes, ni hablar de que al haber ya asumido mi rol del menor hipotéticamente, de seguro me daría ordenes raras y peligrosas.

Shu: Contradiciendo su propio estilo de vida diría "¿No podrías haberte esforzado mejor?, que molestia, ya déjame dormir", y habré dicho todo en vano para que después, cuando se acuerde me dirá que lo intente de nuevo.

Ayato: No, no lo cuento siquiera. Nunca le podría llamar hermano.

La cuestión principal ¡Y muy molesta!, era que el último nombrado apareció mágicamente como si fuera de esos magos locos de Estados Unidos apareciendo. Hizo un perfecto acto de presencia a su mejor estilo de realeza. Se acercó sin siquiera inmutarse justo al lado mio mientras miraba mi...Mi...¡Wua!, ¡Estúpido Ayato!. Me aparté inmediatamente. Aun así, sin entender ni yo mismo tanto bloqueo mental, no me subí nada. Quedé al desnudo unos segundos que parecieron mi inmortal vida. Pestañee un poco, mientras el no apartaba la mirada de mi...¡Palabra censurada!

 _-¡¿AYATO?!_

Pregunté de un grito, fue casi un método de que deje de observarme justo ahí mas que una pregunta en verdad sobre que hacia. Lo logré, llamé su atención a tal punto en que alzó su vista y clavó su verde en mi. Me paralicé sintiéndome al borde de la alucinación. ¿Esa era una mirada lasciva? ¿Raito lo contagió?. No, imposible, después de todo el es Ayato, y muy a mi pesar...

E-el nunca p-pensaría en un hermano como...A-algo amoroso, o de una noche.

Aparté la mirada y subí mis boxer junto con mi pantalón que dejé desabrochado por la conmoción de mis manos temblorosas que no querían cerrar la cremallera. Volví a mirarlo sintiéndome algo mas aliviado y con mi intimidad recuperaba medianamente. Me alivié en cierto punto de que no me diera una erección en ese mismo instante ante esos ojos tan llamativos que me traen histérico desde hace probablemente dos meses.

 _-Vaya, eso entre tus piernas era grande..._

Susurra sacándome de mis pensamientos sobre intimidad e inodoros sin higienizar. Después de todo no me ha dado tiempo a tirar de la cadena. Que asco. Cierro mi puño derecho, el que es más efectivo a la hora de partir rostros de gente linda y engreída como el y me acerco. Hoy estoy harto, cansado y con una gran dosis inyectada en la cien de ira.

 _-Veo que ya "Creciste" jaja_

¿Por cuanto tiempo estuve reprimiendome de golpearlo?, si, desde que empezó a gustarme ¡El muy idiota!, pero quien le gana en idiotez soy yo, que muy a pesar de querer tenerlo solo para mi, lo único que hago es mirarlo embelesado mientras el presta atención a otra cosa. En vez de usar mi fuerza para desgarrar su ropa, solo me hallo sumido en deseos de golpearlo para quitar este fuego de mi pecho y dejarlo en el olvido.

 _-Veo que te estás haciendo un gran debate..._

 _-¡Cállate! ¿Puedes irte?, juro que te golpearé._

Y no, no lo haré.

Aunque ganas claro, no faltan.

¿Pero quien podría dañar la cara de ese estúpido? ¡Si el malparido fue muy bien dotado de belleza!

Frunzo el ceño, seguramente entrando otra vez en uno de esos "Debates" como lo llama mi intento de hermano mayor frente a mi. Se acerca, entonces doy un paso literalmente enorme hacia atrás. Y por primera vez agradezco que nuestro baño sea tan innecesariamente gigante. No huyo esta vez por vergüenza, si no por temor de abalanzarme sobre el, de destruirlo debajo mio de mil formas diferentes. Doy un suspiro ahogado y me insulto por la mirada lasciva que seguro acabé de realizar.

 _-¿Alguien como Subaru puede realizar ese tipo de expresiones?_

¡Rayos!, me descubrió. Después de todo soy un libro abierto. Y se que tengo que taparme la cara para ocultar el enorme sonrojo que se me viene encima por ser un pervertido de closet peor que Raito. Sacudo la cabeza negando silenciosamente y rogando que Ayato deje esa mirada acusadora e interesada. ¿Que le interesa de mirarme tanto?

 _-¿Quieres verme?-_ Pregunta como si nada hubiese sucedido con el intento de golpe, las bromas sobre "onii-chan" y demás.

 _-¿Eh?-_ Pregunto consternado por el cambio radical de conversación.

Se acerca, haciéndome dudar de que pretende, hacia donde quiere llevarme. La distancia se acorta en menos de un santiamén debido a nuestra velocidad de vampiro y los fríos azulejos que ahora rozan mi espalda causándome un gran escalofrío. Trago saliva como si eso fuera a ayudar de algo y hago un pequeño altar imaginario donde rezo porque no siga provocándome aun mas. ¿A que recurro para salir de esto? ¿Romper una pared?

 _-Si quieres verme, desnudo._

* * *

 **AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

Esperen, el siguiente capitulo viene pegadito pegadito...No sé, necesité algo de ellos dos, ya empiezo a dudar de que shipeo a todos con todos. Y esto de querer escribir repentinamente fue porque me lei muchos fics del genero con un nuevo ship que profundizo de Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, no se si lo conocen...Y bueno KarmaxNagisa it's love. El tema es que aun no tengo mucha info para hacer un fic de ellos así que me evoqué a Diabolik Lovers con su amplio abanico de opciones/ships.

Orgia (?

Bueno, saben o deberían o ahora van a saber que en mi perfil hay cuatro fics mas para leer del fandom Yaoi en Dl.

Aburrimiento de una noche: RaitoxAzusa (Lemon).

Un Parque: Comedia con leve RaitoxKou.

De regalo, un Jazmín: Especial cumpleaños para ReijixSubaru.

¿Me enseñas a Amar?: Mi principal fic ShuxSubaru y otras parejas secundarias (Basante lemon y romance).

¡Pueden pasarse a mi perfil en Fanfiction!

¿Reviews?, en verdad me motivan mucho a publicar.

Sayo~


	2. Trato Justo

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

 **NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que plagian el fic, así que agradecería que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias. Mi saludos y disfruten.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Diabolik Lovers le pertenece puramente a la compania Reject, solo los uso para mi diversión y lo único que es obra mía es esta historia de mi pervertida mente, quien lo imaginaria, un otome siendo yaoi...Dios.

 **ADVERTENCIA: Relacion hombre por hombre** , si no te gusta te invito gentilmente por tu bien que no lo leas, si es lo contrario ¡A disfrutar Fujoshi/Fundashi!, y si nunca leíste nada de este género, hazlo, es lo mejor que hay.

* * *

 _-¿Eh?-_ Habia preguntado, totalmente confuso como dias de huracán.

Su voz es grave, dulce, embriagadora. Mi mente se desliza por todos los sinónimos de esas palabras con una rapidez increíble que nunca aplico a otras cosas. Intento tragar saliva nuevamente, pero solo encuentro que mi boca está totalmente seca reclamando la suya. Contengo mi fuerza apretando tan fuerte el borde de los azulejos con cada mano que Ayato lo nota al instante y sonríe.

 _-Vamos, solo debes llamarme "Onii-chan y hacerme ganar el privilegio de superar a todos los que intentaron que los llames asi._

Susurra en mi oído, una sonoridad sensual y llena de promesas carnales se extiende por todo mi oído, hasta llegar a cierto punto de mi anatomía muriéndose por hundirse el. Pego el tercer grito ahogado de la noche y bajo la mirada, con los labios abiertos casi rogando un insistente "Bésame, hazme saber que puedo avanzar". Pero el solo respira en mi cuello casi imperceptible esperando de seguro mi respuesta. No resisto, ni aplicando una fuerza descomunal, ni llegando a mi limite de auto control logro apresar hacia abajo lo que está reclamando atención entre mis piernas. Veo mi creciente erección entre la pequeña distancia que deja Ayato y yo contra la estúpida pared. Claro, el aun no se percata de esto por estar apresándome allí haciendo me debatir algo demasiado crucial. Para el señorito la vida es tan campante que me dan ganas de golpearlo nuevamente. Mi respiración se acelera con anticipo, y supe de alguna forma que el me había doblegado a su merced tanto como quería.

 _-Entiendo, ore-sama llegó muy lejos con su broma...¡Tu te pierdes de un maravilloso cuerpo!-_ Exclamó con esa boca del infierno.

¿Era una broma?, abrí los ojos ¿Los tenia cerrados?. Inspiré con fuerza, como un toro que va hacia el rojo de su cabellera dispuesto a ensartarlo de una cornada. Mi pulso se va a la mierda y decido que un golpe lo mate aunque sea una vez. Luego, entre toda la marea de subidones lascivos que me dió, decido que mejor ataco de otra manera. Y no me importa que todos vengan corriendo mientras escuchan mi nombre en voz alta ser pronunciado por Ayato con gemidos de dolor. Soy un jodido impulsivo ¡si!, voy a vengarme ¡Si!, no voy a dar tregua ¡Si!. Conociéndome, mi rojo se enciende aun mas de lo que ya es, y lo tomo de los brazos cuando trata de alejarse con ese aura engreída. Sus finos músculos sostenidos por mi me hacen dudar de violentarlo, pero poco me lo pienso y termino por poner un pie entre los suyos y hacerlo caer al duro suelo. El sonido de su cabeza contra el suelo, su mirada de sorpresa y luego algo atontando por el golpe, son gestos que me indican cuan lejos pretendo llegar.

 _-Onii-chan...-_ Susurro con una voz de ultratumba y peligrosa que hasta ami me hace crispar la piel.

Ayato parpadea debajo mio y baja la mirada. Siento un breve movimiento asustadizo debajo mio al notar mi erección. Vacilo, y es entonces que lo sé: Debo retirarme, ahora o nunca. Luego será muy, muy tarde para arrepentirse.

¿Tendría un sentimiento de culpa luego? ¿Disfrutaría doblegando a alguien así?

¿Este soy yo?

Pero algo, un click, un enorme ruido de un interruptor me alerta y recuerda que Ayato es hermoso.

Algo que no se describir, me está gritando que prosiga, que no pare. Que no desaproveche esta oportunidad. Veo sus ojos, inseguros y su cuerpo intentando no temblar. ¿O es mi cuerpo el que tiembla?. Me siento arder, de deseo y vergüenza. Me sonrojo y mis manos se deslizan por sus brazos hasta sus muñecas, sus frágiles muñecas igual que las mías. El es así, como una exótica fragilidad digna de observar por mucho tiempo. ¿Quien soy yo para dañarla?. Quiero gritar un enorme ¡Perdón!, pero mi boca se va acercando hacia sus labios y sé que ya no soy capaz de detenerme.

Una suavidad que hasta el terciopelo envidia hace contacto y colisiona contra todos mis sentidos. Me siento en júbilo al sentir sus labios entreabiertos de sorpresa por mi acción. Pero yo le di tiempo a apartar el rostro, yo me acerqué lento en ese entonces. Aprovecho la abertura espectacular brindada y lento,suave, introduzco mi lengua. La sensación de poseer esa boca es inexplicable. Yo mismo me sorprendo de como ante esa gloria aun me contengo de romperle la ropa y seguir el curso de mis ideas iniciales.

Después de todo son Subaru, alguien que solo sabe romper cosas.

Me regalo un aplauso ante mi suavidad al tratarlo. El no hace nada, simplemente me entrega su boca y se queda inmóvil. ¡Mierda!, ¿Espera el momento de partirme la cara? ¿Este es realmente Ayato?. Mi lengua, sin saber como, juega maestral con la suya envolviéndonos en un ambiente cargado de tensión. La temperatura sube mas grados que en el infierno y se que aun puede subir mas cuando Ayato por la falta de aire se remueve y roza mi entrepierna con su rodilla. Un pequeño gemido sale de mi boca y me aparto solo lo necesario para dejarnos respirar. Siento, o creo que es mi esperanzado cuerpo, que Ayato me mira con deseo.

 _-¿Ayato?_

Pregunto como un estúpido, soltando sus manos y dándole la oportunidad de escapar. Pero no noto mucho que quiera hacer eso. Abre la boca tomando una gran bocanada de aire y me empuja tomándome desprevenido. Yo chillo levemente de sorpresa yendo sentado nuevamente contra la pared blanca como nuestra tez de vampiro. Me preparo mentalmente para que toda la mansión sepa mis malas intenciones y para la imagen de un Ayato corriendo en una asustada huida.

 _-¿Que mierda quieres de Ore-sama?_

¿Aun está aquí?, me mira sentándose en el suelo, casi puedo ver rojo en sus mejillas, pero escuchar una voz muy enfadada contrastando con la vista adorable que adquirió. Tambien noto un atisbo de duda en su semblante.

 _-Y-yo...¡Perdón!-_ Grito y siento ganas de hasta llorar.

Nunca lloro, y creo que nunca lo haré, pero aun asi las ganas nunca pude reprimirlas. Soy una bestia como todo lo que toco. ¿No se podría haber quedado esto todo en un simple amor platónico?

 _"¡SUBARU ES UN IDIOTA!",_ me planteo a mi mismo y sé que tengo cien por ciento de razón en esto. Pero si Ayato fuera quien lo dijera, me rompería en mil pedazos. Mis ojos cerrados ayudan a que estos pensamientos tomen un color mas oscuro y dramático. ¡Mierda!

Es entonces cuando Ayato viene a demostrarme que puedo confundirme aun mas. Se sube a horcajadas sobre mi con su cuerpo sobre mi erección y rodea los brazos por mi cuello. Yo abro enormemente los ojos viéndolo como me mira amenazante de cerca. Su perfume me invade sin piedad y sin reprimirme pues ya todo de mi parte era muy obvio, inspiro su aroma con un sonrojo mas rojo que la sangre. Ayato se remueve sobre mi abultado boxer y gimo. Sigue así mientras yo me pregunto porque esta continuando con un juego tan peligroso para el.

Soy el lobo ¿Es que acaso ese idiota no lo sabe?

Mas gemidos salen de mi boca como si fuera una maldita puta, y decido moverme, mas bien mi cuerpo decide eso. Finjo dar pequeñas estocadas e ir aumentándole la intensidad de manera abrupta. Veo a Ayato arquearse un poco sobre mi y apretar el agarre de sus manos, ahora ubicadas entre mi espalda y el frío azulejo que agriete minutos atrás con mi fuerza. Un gemido muy pequeño sale de su boca a medio abrir. Con esos colmillos tan característicos de ambos se muerde el labio.

No resisto, deseo mas, mucho mas, y lo único que hace el inconsciente sobre mi es seguir con el juego. Porque seguro eso lo considera el "un juego". ¿Porque se humilla? ¿Acaso interpretar ese papel no lo hace sentir menos?. Me refiero a que; el que podría estar sobre el soy yo, y eso le daría mas motivos de sentirse superior. ¿O es que se siente superior siendo deseado?. No lo sé y ¡Aaaah!, me exaspero, sentimiento que repercute en mis estocadas mas fuertes. Descargo mi tensión brindándole sexo con la ropa, hasta que Ayato parece articular la primera silaba de mi nombre y cerrar los labios nuevamente. Miro hacia abajo, apenado y noto su hermosa piel pálida sobresalir de entre su abierta camisa.

Tan estúpido...No sabe anudarse una corbata.

¿Pero quien soy yo para decir eso?, yo no puedo ni mantener mi ropa sana.

Miles de veces he maldecido por lo bajo que Ayato exhiba tanto de si, incitándome cada vez mas a lo que ahora hemos llegado.

Ya no necesita la maldita corbata, o la camisa...¡La ropa es un mal invento!

Desgarro su saco, dejándolo caer centímetros mas abajo, y su camisa abierta solo me invita a hacer lo obvio. Mi lengua pasa por cada poro de su piel mientras sigo moviéndome debajo de el, quien se restriega demandante sobre mi erección. No tengo piedad y voy dejando pequeñas mordidas al paso mientras me centro en uno de sus botones rosados. Trago la saliva que ya había perdido y comienzo a lamer en círculos, a juguetear y mordisquear con un deseo enorme, monumental.

Ayato hace un sonoro _"Mmm"_ repleto de satisfacción, así que sigo con ese maldito sonrojo habitual en mi mientras mi mano que antes se situaba en el suelo, se dirige hacia su otro pezón. Los torturo a ambos por todo el tiempo en que no pude siquiera mirarlos y siento como me corro en cualquier momento.

Ayato frena repentinamente. Miro preguntándome que mierda pasa ahora y el se desliza hacia atrás sentándose alejado de mi en el suelo. Bueno, alejado unos centímetros. Me mira, y hasta ahora no ha dicho mas palabras, solo he escuchado gemidos, cosa que agradezco pero realmente no me tranquilizo solo con eso. El se levanta, jadeando y me tiende la mano.

¿Que?

La tomo dubitativo y me levanta bruscamente para luego caminar rápidamente arrastrándome por todo camino existente de esa casa. Lo veo frenar justo en la puerta de mi cuarto y abre como si fuera el suyo. Claro _"Ore-sama siempre será Ore-sama"._ Luego de que entramos a mi tan conocido mundo destruido de paredes echas de concreto roto, me suelta, cierra la puerta cargado de promesas y abre la tapa de mi amadisimo ataúd.

 _-Nunca he dormido aquí._

Murmura en voz baja mirando y acariciando la madera suavemente, familiarizándose con ella.

 _-Igual, ¿Quien dijo que iba a dormir?_

Señala mientras se quita el destrozado chaleco, la corbata y los pantalones que caen grácilmente al suelo en un baile de tributo a la sensualidad. Ese pelirrojo, mi hermano, es el infierno en si mismo. Y yo he caído, como un tonto. Debe tener una experiencia desarrollada en esto pues no siente ninguna vergüenza ahora mismo de estar tan excitante con solo la camisa puesta y desalineada cubriendo muy poco de sus piernas, solo dejando un poco del borde de sus boxer a la vista. Toco mi mejilla, mientras mi vista se fija clavada en el como si representara a una roja estaca.

 _-No, yo debo hacer eso._

Su decisión me abruma y me hace hasta querer retroceder. Es entonces cuando su personalidad vuelve y quita mi mano de mi mejilla, para luego posar la suya en su lugar, reclamando un choque de suavidad nuevamente. Me besa ahora él, y sé que no, no me arrepentiré de esto luego, no retrocederé. Mientras me besa, y esta vez corresponde a mi lengua incluso superándome en demanda, me va llevando bruscamente hasta mi cama, arrojándome sobre ella con toda su fuerza. En ese proceso el beso se corta y lo miro desde abajo como vuelve a subirse como aquella vez en el baño. Su pelo cayendo hacia mi rostro, su trasero rozando nuevamente mi erección a punto de reventar. Escucho los pensamientos mas oscuros que emite mi cerebro mientras veo que se quita los boxer y solo queda la camisa, una camisa tan insinuante...Coloca sus manos sobre sus muslos, como esperándome erguido sobre mi. Me inclino un poco hacia arriba con ayuda de mis codos y le doy un casto beso, para luego posiciona mis manos en sus caderas y llevar mi mano hasta sus glúteos. La firmeza me hace querer apretarlos con fuerza. Lo hago, haciendo que el contrario pegue un pequeño salto sobre mi, haciendo doler mas mi problema. Aprieto aun mas de lo posible, y se que de seguro esas marcas quedaran al menos hasta mañana. Me siento recto nuevamente y comienzo a acariciar su suave espalda, cada vertebra de su columna es tanteada por mi indice a modo de recordar cada detalle sobre el.

- _Subaru..._

Susurra por primera vez mi nombre, entonces decido que ya basta de juegos.

 _-A-ayato, quiero..._

Todo cambia y ahora Ayato se aparte nuevamente pero toma mi remera. La levanta por completo y me la quita, dejando ver todo mi torso desnudo. Me súper mega sonrojo y lo miro totalmente embrujado. Ayato comienza a acariciar mis hombros y mis brazos, a apretar en mis músculos mas marcados y morderse el labio. No se como hace para sobre pasar mis expectativas y ser aun mas sexy de lo que creí. Beso su cuello, de a poco bajando por su clavícula y mordiéndola posesivamente. Se arquea y aprieta mas mis brazos, luego baja hasta mis manos tomando su cadera y las acaricia suavemente, enredándome en un juego de conquista inútil, resulta, pero ya me tiene conquistado desde antes. Respiro con expectación y sus manos se dirigen a mis pantalones. Bendito seas Ayato. Tiemblo algo nervioso, pues estoy moviéndome por puro instinto, nunca había practicado esto con nadie.

Que vergonzoso.

Me quita los pantalones deslizándose por mis piernas el y la prenda y me mira desde la distancia de mis pies extendidos por las sabanas. Sonríe y hace una pequeña risa ante mis gestos de novato y gatea hasta mi dándome un beso sonoro de solo unos segundos. Aun no me creo que este haciendo esto con Ayato, que el esté tan predispuesto y cumpliendo mis fantasías mas guardadas.

 _-Vamos, llámame onii-chan otra vez..._

 _-O-onii-chan...-_ Susurro con una voz que ni siquiera yo reconozco, ya que es muy dulce y empalagosa.

 _-¡He conseguido doblegar tu decisión!-_ Sentencia y tira fuerte de mi pelo. _-Que suave..._

Su boca se dirige hacia mi cuello, luego baja casi experta por mi pecho. A diferencia de mi, no se encarga de los pezones y se centra en mi estómago. Una descarga de energía sexual se desarrolla por todo mi sistema nervioso haciendo que casi me corra allí mismos. Lame mi ombligo y mete su lengua en él, haciéndome perder el control de mis pensamientos, incapacitandome de decir alguna palabra con coherencia. Luego frena, siempre frenando en los momentos mas cruciales. Es entonces cuando desabrocha los dos últimos botones de la camisa, dejando ver su erección. Me dan ganas de lamerlo justo ahí, pero la voz de un gemido me saca de mis planes a cumplir.

 _-¡Ah!-_ Dice haciendo que me de una especie de orgasmo auditivo.

En cuatro, mejor dicho de a tres, veo que mete uno de sus dedos en su entrada y gime. Provoca que todo el morbo de verlo masturbarse me envuelva y quiera ser yo quien introduzca un dedo en el. Por otra parte, mi semblante se endurece y mis pensamientos quieren confortarlo.

 _-Si duele podriamos..._

 _-No.-_ Sentencia ante mis intenciones de frenar aunque me cueste demasiado esfuerzo deshacerme de la molestia mi entrepierna y sacrificar mis fuertes deseos. Yo y mi consideración no sirven en este crucial momento.

 _-Ya veo, cierto que no e-eres virgen...-_ Susurro encogiéndome de hombros y con la mezcla de vergüenza y rabia surcar mi rostro. ¿Como llegué a casi reprochar eso en voz alta?

 _-Al menos con ¡Ah!, con hombres si l-lo soy ¡¿D-de quien ta..chas a Ore-sama_?!- Exclamó mientras creo, introdujo un segundo dedo.

 _-¿E-entonces?-_ Mi pregunta deja pensar como puede resistir sus dedos tan fácil. No hacia falta tener experiencia para saber que eso era doloroso y que el parecía llevar practica.

 _-¿Sabes cuanto tiempo me hiciste esperar este momento? ¿Eh, lento?, ¡A Ore-sama haciendolo esperar!_

Nos miramos con nuestras almas al descubierto. ¿Se había tocado pensando en mi?, tragué saliva y tiré a Ayato abajo mio. Este se dio un susto por la repentina acción, pero no pude contenerme de tomar sus piernas y posicionar mi miembro entre sus piernas. Acaricié el inicio de sus muslos y toda su extensión, haciendo suspirar de placer a aquel hombre de ojos verdes que tanto me hizo encender. Y allí estaba, la ultima barrera de todo, aquella que rompería. Dudé, por mi inexperiencia, por nuestro vinculo...Por todo. Entonces Ayato volvió a tomar el control y posicionarse arriba. Tomó mi miembro arrancándome un gemido y colocó la punta en su entrada. Se deslizó por toda mi extensión hasta llegar al limite.

Lo vi contener lo que parecían ser unas leves lágrimas y mantenerse quieto. Yo, desde abajo, extendí mi mano y le sequé una de ellas para luego acariciar su suave rostro. Pareció agradecerme el gesto con su mirada, pero se que nunca diría esas palabras en voz alta. Y luego comenzó a moverse en un vaivén irresistible, potente y embriagador. Abrí la boca por el placer, con los ojos nublados por ese sentimiento recorriéndome todo el cuerpo. Mi parte mas concentrada en acaparar toda la sensación solo se hizo mas grande dentro suyo. Ayato soltaba suspiros cada vez mas seguidos hasta que decidí moverme. Rebotaba sobre mi con el ruido de nuestros cuerpos chocando frenéticamente. Articulamos palabras incomprensible y nuestros nombres deformados mientras aclamábamos que el aire nos ayude a respirar en ese rió de ejercicio. Mi cuerpo se movía de arriba a abajo haciendo llegar así a Ayato a las notas mas altas que podía brindar. El ahora débil se sostenía como podía de mis hombros, e incluso a veces arrastraba sin fuerza las manos por mi pecho. Hundí mis dedos en su cintura y volví a sentarme por tercera vez. En esa posición tuve un mejor acceso a penetrarlo y que este en verdad gima sin control. Sus uñas se enterraron en mi espalda indicándome que había tocado el punto justo que lo volvía loco en éxtasis.

Eramos pura lujuria, pasión y ahora besos, besos entrecortados por sus gemidos, los míos y nuestras alteradas respiraciones mientras prácticamente saltábamos en la cama por la fuerza con la que arremetía contra el. Su camisa con solo un botón, dejando ver algo de su sudor recorrer ese níveo pecho hacia una imagen apetecible que no se borraría de mi cabeza. Y para recalcar sus alborotados cabellos se movían al son de mis embestidas.

Una voz ahora aguda y dulce salia volviéndome loco. Ninguno de los dos avisó. Simplemente fue una mirada directa que anunciaba todo. Me corrí dentro de el, avergonzado por el echo y porque quizá a Ayato le molestaría. Mi acompañante en mi cuarto también lo hizo entre nuestros estómagos y pecho. No me importó para absolutamente nada y me dejé caer con el sobre mi. Ambos jadeando con las réplicas del orgasmo haciendo contacto con todo nuestro ser y reflejándose en nuestra piel con el cabello erizado. Inspiré fuerte y quejándome internamente traté de salir de su interior, pero lo que logré fue que el se penetre y me deje quedarme allí.

 _-Te he enseñado mucho hoy...Deberías agradecerme Ototo._

 _-¡T-tu...-_ Cerré mi puño. ¿Como podía bromear y seguir siendo Ore-sama luego de todo lo sucedido?, esas fueron las sensaciones mas fuertes de mi corta vida ¡No es para burlarse!

 _-Y también todas las veces que te enseñe de esta manera deberás arrodillarte ante mi._

¡Wuaa!, lo callé con un beso demandante y algo rencoroso para luego hundir mi cabeza entre su hombro y cuello, oliendo su exquisito aroma. Luego hablé causándole ligeras cosquillas.

 _-Te amo.-_ Recité intentando no tartamudear como se me da tan bien.

El no respondió, un simple "¡Ja!, claro que si", resonó seguro por mi habitación con su molesta y tan hermosa voz. Hundió el rostro entre mi cabello y me pareció percibir una sonrisa mientras me apresaba mas contra su cuerpo.

Tsk, estar con Ayato era un trato justo a pagar por llamarlo "Onii-chan".

* * *

 **AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

Bueno, ¿Que tal amores?, yo bien, me fui todo el fin de semana a relajarme, por eso aunque el capitulo final ya estaba escrito, no había podido publicarlo.

¿Les gustó? ¿Subaru seme?, soy versátil en los ships de DL.

Recuerden, las invito a mi perfil para que vean los otros fics de este fandom que poseo. ¡Gracias por leer!, tenia ganas de escribir sobre ellos.

Sayo~


End file.
